


Hazed Feelings

by Forestfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Bittersweet, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FutureAU, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, model!kise, soldier!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestfish/pseuds/Forestfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's ok to be selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Fujimaki-sensei, Shounen Jump, etc.

**Prompt:**   _“(…)Aomine comes home from the 23 year old ~~married~~ AU and_ ** _[Kise got a bunny suit](https://24.media.tumblr.com/7d36d70b8cf284f9dc20c55d51466631/tumblr_n4fv6nN9KN1sjifqjo1_500.png)_** _from his co-workers. Like Aomine hasn’t been home for two weeks because of a special SWAT operation assignment and Kise just wants him to unwind.”_

 

* * *

 

“ _Walking outside at 11pm on a snowy January night should be illegal_ ”, Aomine grumpily thought, feeling the freezing night wind hitting his face. A dense cloud of his own breath left his lips as he walked down the street.

Snow kept falling, cold and wet, covering his path with a slippery soft blanket of snow flakes.

He was back from Afghanistan after a two weeks special operation and he couldn’t wait to see him again. His body was tired, he needed to rest, his muscles felt stiff and tense and he had bruises all over, but the thought of seeing him, made him forget all that, and he smiled lightly.

They’d spoke earlier on the phone, Aomine was supposed to arrive that afternoon at about six, but because of the snow, the train he was in couldn’t move, and he had to wait until they managed to remove all the snow from the rails. The train was stuck in the middle of nowhere. Literally. Not even houses could be seen outside the windows, only trees covered in snow and endless white fields. Of course, in such a place, there was no network, to everyone’s dismay. Aomine wanted to let Kise know that he’d be late, but he obviously couldn’t, and he was in such a foul mood he almost punched his comrade when he asked him what time it was.

When the train could finally move again, it was already past eight, and when the network came back he noticed that he had two missed calls from Kise.

_Two?_

_‘That’s odd’,_  he thought raising an eyebrow as he called him back.

He usually called him once and waited for him to see the missed call and call him back. He _never_ made a fuss about it.

“Hey, baby.”

“ _Daikicchi!_ ” Was his excited reply “ _Where are you? You’re so me-e-e-an, you said you’d be here by six and it’s already past eight, I’m home now… ”_  he could almost see him pouting on the other end of the line.

Aomine sighed.

“I’m sorry. The train couldn’t move because of the snow, they’ve been cleaning the rails. We started moving a few moments ago.” He explained, in an annoyed tone, “Good to know you went home, it’d be pointless to wait.”

“ _Yeah…I know, I waited ‘til seven… I was…_ ” he paused for a moment. Was he hesitating? – “ _I was a little worried, but it seems like there was no reason for it, right? Daikicchi is coming back!”_  His voice was normal after all, he sounded as cheerful as always.

Aomine smiled fondly.

“That’s right, baby.” He mumbled, smirking mischievously, “Do you have some sort of welcome surprise for your boy? I think he deserves it.”

He heard Kise chuckling and chuckled as well.

 _“Oh! Does Daikicchi have any special requests?”_  Kise asked in a seductive purr.

“I don’t know, surprise me, you know what I like.” Aomine answered, scoffing softly and smirking.

“ _Hm… yes, I do… Daikicchi is so weird_ ” he muffled his giggling voice “ _and I know exactly what Daikicchi needs after two weeks in Afghanistan, in the middle of all that dust and those angry soldiers~_ ”

“Oh? I can’t wait to see that, then.” Aomine smiled widely.

“ _You’ll be surprised, I promise~!”_

And that was basically how the conversation went. Now Aomine was walking home after the train finally got to the station where Kise had been waiting for him a few hours earlier. It was only about 30 minutes by foot, so it wasn’t that far.

It was now 11:15pm.

He entered the building and immediately felt the difference from the temperature outside and inside, even though it wasn’t exactly warm in the hall. The elevator was still out of service, and he glared at it, as if that would make it start moving, before taking the stairs. They lived on the fourth floor, so it wasn’t that hard to take the stairs, the problem was that he was extremely tired, his muscles were all tense and he could feel them screaming for some rest, on a soft bed, preferably in his boyfriend’s arms, and perhaps a warm bath before that.

He smiled at how perfect that sounded; it was the very definition of perfection.

The door was open, of course he was waiting for him, he wouldn’t expect any less from him, but the lights were completely off inside their apartment. It was pitch-dark.

“Ryouta?” he called, in a suspicious tone. He was back from a warzone, so no one could blame him for being excessively cautious even in his own home.

And suddenly the dark yellow lamp that usually stood near the couch was lit beside his bedroom’s door.

“Good evening, Daikicchi,” Kise purred, smiling seductively and blinking purposely slow “Had a nice trip?”

Aomine was lost for words, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb, in a _black corseted playboy bunny costume_ , with fish-net white stockings and the respective fluffy tail in the same colour.

Aomine’s mouth fell agape. It was surreal. He looked unbelievably feminine. How could a 1.89 meters tall, well-built man manage that? Maybe it was the pose, with his hand elegantly placed on his waist and his slightly bent leg that gave more volume to his hips and made his body look curvier. That was probably some sort of modeling trick, as expected from a professional model and an extremely skilled copycat.

_He looked gorgeous, absolutely stunning._

Aomine wanted to say something, but looking at his boyfriend’s face he noticed that he was making an effort not to laugh, and suddenly he wanted to laugh too.

They were so silly.

Aomine couldn’t avoid a little chuckle, covering his mouth and looking away from his lover.

“Ah…don’t laugh, Daikicchi! You’re so mean!” Kise complained, pouting “After all the trouble I went through to get my coworker to get this for me! And I had to put it on myself! It was hard!” He whined.

Aomine felt his face heat up as well and got a little angry, glaring at his tempting boyfriend.

“I’m laughing because of you! I saw it in your face, you wanted to laugh too, idiot…” he protested, frowning and looking away from him.

“No I didn’t…” Kise mumbled stubbornly pouting like a little kid, and crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking away as well.

He was betrayed by a small chuckle that left his lips and he bit his lip to try and cover it, as he looked at Aomine from the corner of his eye.

Aomine noticed him chuckling and looked at him.

They were really, _really_ silly.

“Come here, baby, let me hold you.” Aomine asked, completely dropping the cranky face and smiling, as he opened his arms.

Kise didn’t need him to say it twice.

“I missed you so much, Daikicchi, you idiot!” He whined, as he practically hopped onto him and threw himself into his arms, tightly hugging him by the neck, hiding his face in his shoulder.

Aomine held him tightly in his arms as well, putting both his arms around _his bunny boy_.

“I missed you too, Ryouta.” Aomine whispered in his ear, slowly aspiring the sweet and fresh scent of his lover’s body and smiling softly; _he was finally home._

They stood in that silent hug for more than a minute.

Kise didn’t seem to want to let go, and Aomine didn’t complain, he wanted to feel his boyfriend’s body as well, but it wasn’t normal for Kise to do that; he’d been out in missions for more than a week before, and although he usually gave him _extra tight_ hugs when he came back, they usually didn’t last that long.

“Does Daikicchi want a warm bath?” He asked smiling fondly, finally getting away and looking at him, still with his hands on his boyfriend’s neck.

“That would be perfect.” Aomine almost moaned at how wonderful that sounded.

“I prepared a bath for you,” Kise informed smiling and kissing the tip of his nose.

Aomine smirked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

“For me? Can’t it be for  _us_?” He suggested.

Kise returned his smirk and pinched his cheek.

“Of course it can, Daikicchi, you naughty boy. But I’ll have to take the costume off,” he said, chuckling.

“Ah, it’s fine, it was worth the sight,” Aomine stated, chuckling as well and getting away from him, to take a good look at him “Damn, you really can pull anything off.”

Kise laughed.

“There’s a reason I’m a model,” he said, feeling flattered, “But let’s take care of you now, ok? Let me help you with that backpack,” he said, unbuckling the front belt of his backpack.

“It’s heavy,” Aomine warned when Kise grabbed it and pulled it from his shoulders.

“I know,” Kise replied, smiling, easily taking it in his arms and leaning it against the couch “don’t worry, I’m strong!” He made a pose, showing off his biceps and looking extremely proud of himself, which with the bunny costume looked hilarious,

Aomine laughed at that as he massaged his sore shoulders.

“I know you are,” he acknowledged honestly “Now, where’s that heavenly hot bath?”

*

 

The bathroom was shrouded with a cloud of heavy white steam, and even though the heater was on everything seemed faint and distant amidst all that haze.

“Ryouta” Aomine called calmly.

“Yes?” Kise purred in his ear, kissing his cheek and smiling.

Their bathtub was big enough for the both of them to fit in there at the same time, and Aomine was sitting between Kise’s legs, leaning against his bare chest and resting the nape of his neck on his shoulder. Kise was caressing his body softly, massaging it lightly to relax his tense muscles.

They’d been like that for almost 15 minutes; the actual bath part was already over.

“Are you happy?” Aomine asked, in a sluggish hoarse voice.

Although seemingly random, it was a simple question, with a simple answer.

“Yes, I am.” Kise replied, smiling fondly.

“Me too, right now, I’m the happiest man alive.” Aomine said, closing his eyes and smiling.

“‘Right now, because we’re together _.’_ ” Kise said softly, smiling. He then stopped his massages and tightly hugged the tanned man’s torso from behind, crossing his arms in from of his chest, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Aomine, although in an extremely indolent state, noticed that something was off and slightly opened his eyes, looking at Kise’s face to check his expression. Actually, he’d noticed that something was wrong when they first talked on the phone that afternoon.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” He asked, reaching up his hand to lightly caress his boyfriend’s head, “Did something happen? You’ve been acting weird.”

Kise didn’t open his eyes and didn’t move at all.

“I have?” He asked, vaguely, somewhat confused.

“You have.” Now Aomine was sure that something was wrong, he never used that tone, and he was too stiff, as if he was trying to hide something. “What happened?”

“Please.” Aomine insisted.

And Kise finally raised his face, and looked at him, smiling as if he was in pain.

“You haven’t received any information from Afghanistan after you left, have you?” He asked.

“No, the communication is scarce there, not to mention that we were stuck in the snow for ages with no network at all.” Aomine stated, slightly confused.

What was that all of the sud—

Aomine felt as if all the blood was being drained from his body.

“What happened there?” He asked.

“As I thought, you haven’t,” Kise sighed “I…well, there were breaking news this morning, saying that there’d been an incident in Afghanistan and…and there were no survivors,” he informed, pausing a little to breathe “an entire squad.”

Aomine couldn’t speak for a moment, as he felt his heart clench and his mind suddenly woke up. He got away from Kise, as he tried to figure out what could have happened.

His comrades dead…he’d spoken to them before leaving, it had to be the squad that replaced his.

“Shit…” was all he could whisper.

“I’m sorry, Daikicchi…” Kise whispered, hugging him again “I didn’t want to bother you with that right now…”

Aomine sighed, aggressively rubbing his face as if to brush the thoughts away.

“It’s fine. Shit happens,” he finally said, “it’s the price of peace, we put our lives on the line for a greater good. When you sign up to be a soldier you know what you’re signing up for, had it been me, I wouldn’t be caught by surprise.” He stated, calmly.

Kise gulped painfully, widening his eyes for a second before smiling and looking down, silently clenching his teeth.

“I know. I know all of that.” He managed to murmur.

And Aomine realized that he’d said too much and felt like a moron.

That’s not something one should say to people they love, but of course Kise wasn’t going to say anything, of course he wasn’t going to complain, because it was the truth, and he accepted it, without commenting, like he always did. He always tried to suppress his emotions, but they always got the best of him, and he couldn’t stop his tears.

Noticing that he was making an inhuman effort not to cry, Aomine moved away from his arms and stood up to turn around and face him. Kise was surprised by the sudden movement, and looked at him in confusion with his weirdly dry eyes. He was even more surprised when he found himself tightly held between his boyfriend’s arms. It was now Kise who was sitting between Aomine’s legs inside the bathtub.

“Sorry.” Aomine whispered in Kise’s ear, and that was all it took for him to start crying on his shoulder. Aomine felt his boyfriend’s body shuddering in his arms and held him tighter “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Realizing that Aomine knew how he was feeling he couldn’t control his emotions. The more he tried to stop crying the more he cried.

He’d been swallowing his tears for a long time.

“I-I’m s-sorry, D-daikicchi,” he sobbed, biting his bottom lip to try and stop his voice from shaking too “I’m sorry, I-I’m b-being s-selfish, I just…I d-don’t…”

Aomine didn’t want to hear it; he suddenly held his boyfriend’s crying face, splashing water everywhere, and fiercely looked him in the eyes.

“It’s ok to be selfish! You can be selfish! Be selfish, be needy, you have the right to be like that with me! Don’t hide your feelings from me!” He almost growled in anger, he was now angered, more than ever “I know that you understand what me being a soldier means, I shouldn’t have said that to you.”

Kise chuckled faintly, making more tears stream down his face, and put his shaking hands over Aomine’s.

“It’s the t-truth, I know it is…” he mumbled as firmly as he could “I thought…I thought I’d lost you, Daikicchi,” he finally confessed “Since t-the moment I heard about it, I thought about th-that…and when I tried calling you and it said that it was out of range I just…”

“That’s why you tried twice,” Aomine finally understood “you never do that.”

Kise chuckled again and Aomine wiped the corners of his eyes with his thumbs.

“Ah, you noticed th-that…” Kise mumbled, before looking up to face his boyfriend’s blue eyes “I thought you were dead, but I couldn’t cry…it was as if I always knew that it’d be like th-that, my eyes were dry, my mouth was dry, it felt like I’d been dra-drained, my chest felt heavy…and I couldn’t breathe for a few seconds, but then I accepted it.”

Aomine remained silent, feeling those words like a punch to the throat.

“And yet you waited for me, at the train station.” he pointed out.

Kise smiled, tightening his grip on his boyfriend’s hands and looking at him with his teary eyes.

“I did.” he simply said.

Aomine knew what it meant; he didn’t need to say anything else.

“But then you called me,” Kise proceeded, this time it was truthful smile and his eyes shined like gold “and suddenly everything felt stupid, all my previous emotions, those stupid thoughts, everything disappeared when I listened to the sound of your voice, Daikicchi.”

 _‘He was immersed in those thoughts for hours,’_ Aomine thought, feeling his heart clench  _‘and yet he managed to hide it when we talked, he didn’t even cry, he just broke down because I noticed the feelings he was trying to hide.’_

He was indeed very strong. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t live without him, he could, but he didn’t want to, and his heart refused to accept losing him, even if he accepted it rationally.

_He couldn’t simply stop loving him._

“Don’t do that again, Ryouta,” he said after a few moments, and it was almost an order “I don’t want you to hide your feelings from me, I want to see all of you, all of your faces, because I know you have more than one,” he stated, fiercely glaring at him “and I love all of them.”

Kise returned his look his face turning into a warm shade of magenta, and didn’t say anything for a few moments. He was too stunned by the sudden revelation.

“I’ll try.” he finally said, looking down, and feeling guilty.

Aomine sighed. That would have to do for a while. He was too tired to insist.

The water was getting cold, the steam was almost gone. They would have to get out of the bathtub and send that cold water down the drain.

He brought his boyfriend’s face closer to his a placed a tender wet kiss on his lips. And it tasted like tears, but oddly enough, it was very sweet.

**_End_ **

* * *

 

Written for [bentooh-san](http://bent-not-straight-ooh.tumblr.com)~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was supposed to be smut, but I just couldn't with this theme. The feels got the best of me. I hope it wasn’t too bad.
> 
> Excuse mistakes and the sort.


End file.
